How I was adopted
by Jarka
Summary: this is a story in progress, it s about one girl from orphanage who is gonna be adopted by a wizard family... she is 9/10 years old and has almost no chance to find her forever family because of her magic which she can t controle yet.I m writing this as m


I´m writing this as my first fanfiction and I´m not a native English speaker - so I will be glad if you tell me about any gramatical mistakes...

I do not own any characters in this story.

I knew that sort of people...coming in and picking among us. I also knew the routine: get ready for the visit, say hello to them and smile, smile, smile.

I can remember the first time when I actually had an „appointment" with one couple from south-west of the country. They really looked like taking me home and that´s when it happened. I was so over-excited with joy that the flowers , which were supposed to lye on the table had flown up into the air forming spirals and circles around my head. I have never seen them again. There were several families coming and going, I saw many children arriving into the orphanage after I did, and leaving before me.

It´s true that I will be ten very soon and I do not longer look like a chubby little kid which would fit into your lap. I have lost my childish apparance a year ago. It´s generaly known that kids after three years of age have very little chance to be adopted but still- I saw this happening. This day would be the same, tonight I´ll go to sleep maybe with a little cry but I´m gonna do it.

The family arrived, there was a rumour that they already have two sons but want a girl sa well so...one good point for me. He wasn´t slim , with bright red hair and radiant smile, she with black hair and bluish eyes looked like a princess for me. Little kids from my group were running around and giggling. The visit wasn´t a long one, thay even had a short chat with me and than went back home. This evening, few minutes before my bedtime the headmistress called me in. Again, I knew what is going to follow. Sometimes they cheered me up with assurance that I have lots of time to wait (however this wasn´t true anymore). Or thay would smash me down ans yell a tme because of some unexplicable thing which happened during the visit (this time I didn ´t do anything so...).

I knocked on the door and after aproval I came into the Office. After many and many visites such like this one I though I would be prepared for what will come but I wasn´t right. After an hour or so, of crying and laughing at the same time I somehow managed to stan dup, express my thanks to the caretakers and run back to my room. –This was my own room because noone would ever share a room with „that weird girl". With the instructions to behave asi f nothing had happened(so that the other kids wouldn´t be too disappointed,) I was left to pack my baggage.. THey would come in a month or so, after all the paper work would be finished. Oh blimey, I can´t believe it!

Two weeks later, I went out asi t was one of few sunny days during this june. It was sathurday . I had to say good bye to my little dog, but I had to be careful because the caretakers didn´t like me playing with him. I fed him with the little suply of food I was given and I called him Patch. He was one of these „homeless"dogs who walk through the country with no particulas place to go, but he stayed near the orphanage and became my only friend here. He didn´t mind if I was making the leaves levitate (he actually enjoyed it) and he was the best lisstener when I needed someone to talk to (or cry). Now I was leaving. The idea about how he´s going to survive was following me for nearly a month since I learned that I´m gonna be adopted at last.

I cryed into his fur, he might be a little bit smelly because of living outside but I loved that smell because it made me feel like being at home. We were disturbed by loud crack nearby the spot where I was kneeling next to Patch. He run away and I returned back to my room. In two hours they were supposed to come. All the paperwork was done, the social worker has already talked to me and there was even a little attempt to celebrate my new forever family, but it seemed to me, like a cellebration of my leaving. My little suitcase was packed, those few treasures and some t-shirts didn´t take much time to be found and put inside. I was wearing an old pair of sneekers, cord shorts and overwashed t-shirt with no shape or colour. My hair was clean and brushed but it was still flying in all directions. I couldn´t sit on my bed, any longer so I decided to go outside and wait in the porch. They came after all. The car was small and very odd. I didn´t recognise what „model" was it supposed to be.

After few formalities and an affectionate „good bye" from caretakers, kids and stuff I walked out into the world, holding the hand of my new mommy while daddy was carrying my light suitcase. He was wearing cord pants and dark blue jumper with CH knitted in front o fit. I have never seen an adult wearing a sweater with his inicials.

After opening the car door I was shocked by the size of seats. Than she closed the door behind me and sit down on the front seat. We left the orphanage and the silence felt in the car. Than it was broken by a little caught from him. So young lady I think we should introduce ourselves as we didn´t had much time to know each other so far. My name is Charles but friends call me Charlie and you can call me whatever you want. I understand if you don´t feel like calling me daddy of so. Yes, that was exactly what I was affraid of – calling some stranger „daddy"). Than she turned around and indroduced herself as Carlisle, more commonly known as Carlie or mommy if I wanted. Than I felt the duty to tell my name (even when they already knew everything about me) . I just knew the attempt of caretakers to call me Petronella and as I didn´t like it I now introduced myself as Nellie. That´s it, now we know each other and it´s quite impossible to take it back. Again few minutes of silence, but this time it was pretty comfortable. Carlie than begun new conversation.

So Nellie, I´m not sure if you know why id we choose you from all those kids. You wanted a strange one? I guessed in my mind. Because we wanted a special one...and here it comes-they are feeling like a charity and want to take me into some hospital or something to cure my „unnormalness"...someone special like us. Hmmm this doesn´t make sense I thought. You might noticed that there are unexplicable things happening around you. Yes we know about it – she added as a response to my frightened look...and it´s perfectly normal, because you, as well a sme are...darling we should let it for later...interrupted Charlie...no! I want to know it! – I heard my own voice skriek in the car. Well...you are a witch – finished Charlie who instinctively slowed down and turned the car to park at the narrow truck-stop next to the road. That was right, I felt like jumping out of the car. You would feel the same, just try to imagine it! However I managed to keep myself calm abd sitting. After a while Charlie asked i fit would be ok to continue our jorney and after a little nod from my part, he slowly pulled out from the stop. After realising that being a witch isn´t that rare as I expecter and that there are lots of s here I started to feel better. After one hour or so , we arrived into a small village. We are going to ride opast your Grandmom´s house...here on the right side...and I saw an eldery woman waving to us as we passed her, than we went by the road which was turning left, with no houses around and at the end of this path there was small cottage with three floors and wild garden around. The grass and all the garden in general looked much like the front garden of that woman to whom they reffered as „grandmom". We parked in front of blue garrage door . I stept out from the car and I´m not sure i fit was only my imagination, but I could feel the magic in the air. It was the same feeling as when you can smell the snow , few days before it actually starts falling. We entered by the side door which was leading stright into the kitchen, with huge dinnind table. Somehow the chairs didn´t match each other but I loved the look of it. The tablecloth was red with an empty bown resting in the middle. Sit down darling, would you like something to drink? A pumpkin juice maybe? – I honestly had no idea how such a juice could taste so I asked for a glass of water. Sitting down, boncing my feet in the air because the chair was a way too high for me (still I liked it) I finished by looking at the empty bowl again. Oh! Charlie, go and pick some more apples from the garden I used the last four for my Apple pie. I stend up but was instructed to have some rest. I wasn´t having a rest for my whole life and I didn´t plan starting with it now! Can I please go out too , and have a look at your garden? I asked as politely as I only could, trying to keep my curiousity away from the voice. Of course sweetie! You don´t have to ask now, when you´re at home. Let´s go o the garden and than I´ll show you the house. We went out and I saw Charlie picking apples by letting them fly straight into the basket. The overgrown grass was hiding the stones og little path across the field but it looked so soft- I wouldn´t mind lye down and sleep..Patch would love it here. I shoed away this sad idea and founf myself going upstairs. The second floor was something like a study, big bathroom and masters bedroom than we went up to the third floor where there were boys´rooms and finally my room. I was surprised to get my very own foom as I had to share the „dormitory" as we called it , with six other girls. The door was closed and I couldn´t wait to see it. Carlie stope dme for a while. You know Nellie, we are not particulary rich or something so we couldn´t buy you all new stuff, there´s my bed from years when I was as old as you now , and Charlie´s desk from the study...that doesn´t mater I said with wide smile. And we didn´t made it pink (as all the other girl´s bedroom in the magazines) because there was nothing pink here and even if there was it wouldn´t match with the other colours...she was stopped by Chalie placing mis hand over her mounth. Go on he nodded and let me in. The room was absolutely gorgeous, with bright yellow wallpapers with tiny sky-blue „forget-me-not" pattern. The bed was standing alongside the wall and it had whithe shets. The desk, however old, but looking expensive , made out of polished eben wood was standing under the window . I could see the willage from here! I turned to them with the biggest smile I was able to produce at the moment. I love it here and thank you soo much ma´am to take me here I promisse I´ll be good and polite and...this time it was me who had to be stopped. They hugged me really tight and I felt their hearts beat. So that´s how it feels having a family! I´m glad that this one is forever. The rest of the day was quite fast, I had few toasts with chees and salted butter, cup of cold milk and I went to bed. They got me new PJ´s with little dragon on the front pocket.. I fel asleep downstairs, sitting on the rocking chair on the terase covered with soft crimson blanket. I woke up because of one nightmase about Patch, I was holding him around his neck not wanting to let him go. I was still crying when I sit down on my bed. There was a silent knock on my door and I said something like !enter" which was hardly recognisable among my hick-ups. What´s wrong Nellie? Are you all right? CHarlie was standing in the door looking at me. I covered my face with hands and new wave of cry overpowered me. He came in, sit on my bed and lifte dme up, putting me down into his lap. I was right I didn´t fit into paren´t lap any more...they should have chosen some smaller kid. This idea made mec ry even more. After few glasses of cool water and packed of handkerchiefs which finished in the trash bin I was able to tell Charlie about Patch, how he´s no alone and sad and maybe angry with me but at first he´s scared because there´s noone to bring him his dinner. This sounded as a good reason for me to think he´s gonna die. Charlie lifted me up and I put my hands around his neck. I´ll fix it honey, don´t worry any more. Than he pressed his finger against my lips as we passed their bedroom – not wanting to wake carlie up. He put on a cardigan and offered me his jumper which was hanging on the armchair in the livingroom. I put it on and we went out to the garden. The moon was shining and I was able to see the hills surrounding our home. Will Patch come to you when you call him? Yes but he doesn´t trust to anyone else. OK, replyed Charlie, so there´s only one way how to do it – you have to come with me. I instinctively nodded and made a step toward the garrage but he stopped me. We don´t have time for this because Patch could run away when he realises you´re not there anymore. I nodded again, this time more sadly, seing no other possibilitie how to get there on time. We have to apparate, but on the way back we would have to fly , as it´s impossible to apparate with animals...he was thinking aloud. Ok, all you have to do is hold my arm strong, really strong – it´s not going to hurt, just don´t let it go. Than he took a broomstick into his other hand and squeezed my arm tightly. This might be a little bit uncomfortable to you, but don´t be affraid, I´ll take care of you. He turned at spot and after a second of silend darkness taking my breath away I found myself standing in front of the orphanage. Come on, quickly, call him. But there was no need to do it, Patch was waiting under my window , looking desperately up. When he noticed I´m there he started to bark so I tryed to keep him quiet, while Charlie forced him into the large sport bag. He zipped him in, letting there only one small hole for his nose. Than he tied the strings of the bag around the handle of his broomstick , and we flew home. I was sitting in front of him, holding tight to the broom, but I felt so happy and free and safe at the same time , with one of Charlies hands around me. It was a long flight but we were flying much faster than car could go, and we went stright as we didn´t have to follow te roads. Patch felt asleep after few minutes of barking and me comforting him. As we landed in the garden I saw my new mom standing in front of the garrage. I didn´t know her very much but I could say that she was very angry. I felt really scared. I managed to zipp of the bag and let Patch jump out on the grass. Are you mad Charlie? Flying with her and dog across the country , at night? Couldn´t you wait till morning? I-..No! I´m going to talk to you later, now Nellie come on, it´s way past your bed time, you have to be exhausted. Patch moved along, not wanting to abandon me again. Carlie took her wand and made an easy clearing charm on him so his fur was even softer ans as clean as never. He now smelled like freshly washed sheets. Charlie was sandind there, still shocked with the performance his wife made there a moment ago. I felt so sorry for him and I didn´t know how to say thank you. I just turned around away from Carlie and give him a bear hug. I hope I expressed myself clearly enough. I went back to bed and Patch went with me. He layed down by my feet as a very good-behaved dog however after quick glance at Carlie and her aprooval, he jumped up on my bed and after few turnd he felt asleep. I had no more nightmares that night.


End file.
